Creeveys in Counselling
by Ninotsjka
Summary: [COMPLETED] It's the summer after The Mating Ball. And both Colin and Dennis Creevey go in counselling. How do the happings of The Mating Ball affect the lives of Colin, Dennis and Eleanor? Will they get their revenge?
1. Prologue

* * *

Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** Creeveys in Counselling (pro)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Angst  
**Sub Category:** Suspense  
**Keywords:** Colin doctor Spock  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** It's the summer after The Mating Ball. And both Colin and Dennis Creevey go in counselling. Sequel to my fic The Mating Ball. How do the happings of The Mating Ball affect the lives of Colin, Dennis and Eleanor? Will they get their revenge?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Eleanor Creevey and Thomas Avery were created by me.  
**Author notes:** With this fic I try to... well nake some of the wrongs right that happened in The Mating Ball.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Creeveys in Counselling**

**Prologue**

Here he sat in the waiting room. He was very nervous. It was necessary, but he still didn't like it. So much had happened to him the past year. Or more specific since he had gotten the invitation to join a special, exclusive Ball on his school. He had been so honoured to be invited that he had gone to the Ball, together with his younger brother and sister. He and his brother now wished they had never gone at all.

"Mr. Creevey!" said the nurse.

Slowly Colin rose out of his chair and followed her into the room at the other end of the waiting room.

"Mr. Spock will be with you shortly. Please wait here," she said.

Off course he wasn't going anywhere. His mother would kill him for it. She wasn't paying that much money for therapy sessions for him and his brother. This was to be his first session.

A tall man entered the room and walked to Colin. He held out his hand. Colin took it.

"Hello, I'm doctor Gerald Spock," he said as he introduced himself.

"Hello," replied Colin.

Dr. Spock walked back to his desk and took the file that lay upon it.

"So you are Colin Creevey. Please lie down."

Colin did as he was asked. The doctor took the chair from behind his desk and placed the chair next to the couch on which Colin was lying down.

"Do you know why you are here?" asked doctor Spock.

"Yes, my brother and I... w-we got r-raped last year," Colin said with a stone in his stomach, "we knew the guys who did it. But neither of us thought they were this bad."

"Have you, your brother or your parents pressed charges against them? Have any of you confronted their parents?" asked Doctor Spock

"No, doctor. Their fathers are in prison. And it wouldn't make much difference. They are twice, maybe thrice the size of me and my brother," Colin said ambiguously.

"Well, I guess with a few sessions we can get a long way on your way to recovery," said doctor Spock. Colin saw the pound signs in his eyes. He was going to milk this for all they had.

"But next time, you may call me Gerald. All my patients do!" said Spock as Colin ran out the door.

His very first session had ended. He didn't know how quickly he would be able to leave the building and get home. He ran all the way to the exit and jumped on his bike. He had to endure one year of shame at school. He was a seventh year now. He felt more sorry for his brother Dennis. Dennis had three more of those years lying ahead.

When he finally arrived at home he saw his sister taking a letter from an OWL. It was probably a letter from her boyfriend, Thomas. Thomas had been nice to Eleanor, even when his housemates were raping her brothers, even though his father was in prison for being supporter of the darkest wizard if all time: Lord Voldemort.

Read? Review!

* * *

Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	2. Letters

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** Creeveys in Counselling (01)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Angst  
**Sub Category:** Romance  
**Keywords:** Eleanor Thomas letter owl  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** The Mating Ball  
**Summary:** It's the summer after The Mating Ball. And both Colin and Dennis Creevey go in counselling. Sequel to my fic The Mating Ball. How do the happings of The Mating Ball affect the lives of Colin, Dennis and Eleanor? Will they get their revenge?  
This Chapter Eleanors owl.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Eleanor Creevey and Thomas Avery are created by me.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Creeveys in Counselling**

**Chapter 01**

_Dear Elly,_

_I must confess that I knew that Crabbe and Goyle were to hold your brothers back, while we were together at The Ball. But I never thought they could be able to do something as low as this. I am ashamed that I know them. My father would kill me if he ever heard me saying it, but I really start to hate him and his friends now that I know what they stand for. _

_I've always believed that they were nice; sure they made some weird remarks now and then, but that was normal. I never knew there was something different than their attitude._

_Malfoy yelled at me, when I told him what happened. I know now what was his entire plan. Crabbe and Goyle were supposed to do anything they wished to do with your brothers. And I guess stupid as they are, this was the first thing that came to their minds. Malfoy intended me to rape you. But I can't. You are too nice for that. I never knew that was his plan, until after the Ball. That's why he was so angry with me._

_I hope you'll forgive me. _

_Thomas_

"Oh," sighed Eleanor, "what am I supposed to do with you, Thomas? I love you, but can I forgive what your supposed friends did to my brothers?"

Eleanor sighed again. She stood up and walked to the window. The sun was setting. She drifted away to the Ball in her mind. Thomas had been a real gentlemen. Not at all what you would expect from a Slytherin.

He had assured her that her brothers where having just as nice a time as she had. How wrong he was. When Eleanor had finally reached her own Common Room again she found her brothers telling Harry, Ron and Hermione that Crabbe and Goyle had raped them. She had been really furious with Thomas, he was also a Slytherin. He should have known. But know it turned out that he had been plain naive, and didn't have the real Slytherin heart. The only reason he was in Slytherin was because he was raised as one, by one.

As she looked outside, she Eleanor came to a conclusion. She had to write Thomas back. There was just no other way.

She walked slowly away from the window and sat down at her desk. From the drawer she took a piece of parchment, an eagle-feather quill and some ink.

_Dear Thomas,_ she wrote. But how to continue? Suddenly the words just came to her mind. And she quickly started to write her letter. When she had finished she reread her letter.

_Dear Thomas,_

_I forgive you. It's not your fault. It's the fault of your family and their friends. I see that you really didn't want this to happen to my brothers. I appreciate that you loved me enough to tell me this. _

_You are really the only person I can talk to about this. Colin and Dennis don't want to talk about what happened at that stupid ball. They are in counselling now. That is some Muggle form of therapy, where you talk about your problems. I heard mum and dad talk to Doctor Spock about it. The doctor seemed to think they would me traumatised for life! Oh, Thomas! I wish there was something we could do to help them. If only there was a way for them to get revenge on those two idiots. _

_Love, Eleanor_

Eleanor looked around to see if the owl that had brought Thomas' letter was still there. And sure it was. He was sitting on the bed, waiting for Eleanor to finish her letter.

She took the piece of leather string that had held Thomas' letter. She used it to tie her letter to the owl's paw and the owl took off.

Read? Review!

**Author notes:** Please review! Is it better than TMB?

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	3. An unexpected visit

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** Creeveys in Counselling (02)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Angst  
**Sub Category:** Romance  
**Keywords:** Thomas Avery Jesse Marlene Mason  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** TMB  
**Summary:** It's the summer after The Mating Ball. And both Colin and Dennis Creevey go in counselling. How do the happenings of The Mating Ball affect the lives of Colin, Dennis and Eleanor? Will they get their revenge?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 02**

"Thomas," cried Marlene Avery through the house to her son, "Eliza is back. She's got a letter for you! And come down this instant. Your dad is coming home soon."

Thomas stormed down the stairs. And went to collect the letter Eliza, the family owl had brought. He was very curious what Elly had written. 

_Dear Thomas,_

_I forgive you. It's not your fault. It's the fault of your family and their friends. I see that you really didn't want this to happen to my brothers. I appreciate that you loved me enough to tell me this. _

_You are really the only person I can talk to about this. Colin and Dennis don't want to talk about what happened at that stupid ball. They are in counselling now. That is some Muggle form of therapy, where you talk about your problems. I heard mum and dad talk to Doctor Spock about it. The doctor seemed to think they would me traumatised for life! Oh, Thomas! I wish there was something we could do to help them. If only there was a way for them to get revenge on those two idiots. _

_Love Eleanor_

Finding a way for her brothers to get revenge on those two idiots of a Vincent and Gregory? They were quite stupid with everything unless it dealt with the topic of food or Quidditch. It would have to do something for which you had to be really smart. But then again... they were friends with Draco Malfoy. Draco was the smartest Slytherin of that year. So you had to get them in a place where they were on their own and with no way of contacting someone smarter.

"Thomas," cried Jesse Avery, "your mother said you were down here somewhere. I have got something for you...."

"I'm coming, dad," said Thomas, shoving Elly's letter hastily inside his robes.

"Ah, there you are! Look what Uncle Lucius gave me for you," said Jesse showing Thomas the Nimbus 2002 Lucius had given him. Lucius had gotten it for Thomas, so that Thomas could become the new Slytherin Seeker.

"Wow, a real Nimbus 2002," said Thomas, "I can't wait to show my friends, especially Fifi. She will be so jealous."

"And now we are supposed to get ready for dinner. Your mum, had invited the Masons over, you know those Muggles from next door," Jesse said with a face like, he just swallowed dung. He hated Muggles. "She thinks it very... er, wise to show them we're not harmful. Shame that Mrs. Mason dislikes birds of all shapes and sizes. So Eliza has to be off for the evening. Do you think she can manage that?" Jesse asked his son.

"Sure," said Thomas, thinking what to put in his letter to Elly. "I've got a letter to write anyway. She can go and deliver it."

"Now, get changed, "Jesse said in his usual deep grunt.

***

The Masons lived next to the Averys in a small village in Kent. The thought the Averys were quite respectable people. Marlene always looked so elegant, Jesse had some blundering stylishness over him. And young Thomas, their little boy was such a fine- looking chap. A lot better than those Dursleys they had visited once. Mrs. Mason still shuddered at the thought of what had happened. Mr. Mason wanted to make a deal about drills with these strange people. First of all, their son was too fat for his own good and their nephew was too skinny and well... he wore baggy clothes. And besides the nephew had owned an owl. She hated owls. For one, it was a bird. The sound that the wings of the terrible beast made, she still had nightmares about it. Luckily the Averys didn't own a bird. Not even a parrot.

As she and her husband walked up to the front of the house, Eliza zoomed out of Thomas' bedroom with a letter clasped in her beak....

Mrs. Mason screamed as though she was about to die.

"Another ruddy owl," said Mr. Mason. "Are you by any chance related to those stupid Dursleys with their stupid nephew?" he asked the Averys who ran out on the sound of the noise.

Read? Review!

**Author notes:** Thomas, Eleanor, Jesse and Marlene are created by me, althoug their last names aren't.

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	4. A quest?

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** Creeveys in Counselling (04)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Angst  
**Sub Category:** General  
**Keywords:** Thomas Dumbledore Adam Beatrice Creevey  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** OoTP, TMB  
**Summary:** It's the summer after The Mating Ball. And both Colin and Dennis Creevey go in counselling. Sequel to my fic The Mating Ball. How do the happenings of The Mating Ball affect the lives of Colin, Dennis and Eleanor? Will they get their revenge?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Creeveys in Counselling**

**Chapter 4**

"P- professor Dumbledore," Thomas choked. "What are you doing here?"

"There is some important business I want to discuss with you, Mr. Avery. Please sit down," said Dumbledore.

Thomas sat down on his bed, while Dumbledore took Thomas' chair at his desk.

"I've heard you and Ms. Creevey are dating," began Dumbledore.

Thomas turned red. "We haven't exactly been dating, but I do love her, Professor."

"You know what happened to her brothers last year?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I know, and I was sort of in to it either," said Thomas. "It's just I didn't now Draco meant what he meant, or the Vincent or Gregory wher capable of doing something like that. I wanted to ask you, why have you let the Ball go on?"

"An old man's mistake. Because Severus, Professor Snape to you, was present, I thought it wasn't going to get out of hand," Dumbledore said calmly. "Obviously his mind was elsewhere. But that's not why I have come. I'm about to send all three Creeveys on a quest, and I wanted to ask you to join them."

"What kind of quest is it, sir," Thomas asked.

"The goal of the quest is to counteract the damage that has been done to both Dennis and Colin Creevey. And to give both Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle what they deserve. This way is less intrusive than the way they used on Dennis and Colin, but equally humiliating. So are you in?"

"Yes, Professor," Thomas said proudly.

"I'll go now, I have to go to the Creeveys. Your parents will get a letter very shortly about your trip." With these words Dumbledore Disapparated.

"I'm going on a quest," Thomas thought. "Now I can really help Elly!"

***

Dumbledore Apparated a few yards from the Creevey's house. He walked over the gardenpath to the door and ringed the bell.

Beatrice Creevey answered the door.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Head of the School that your children attend. Can I please come in?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, sure," Beatrice said.

Dumbledore entered the small hallway and Beatrice pointed him to the livingroom.

"If you can wait a moment I call Adam," said Beatrice.

Dumbledore looked around the livingroom. The couches were yellowish, just like the walls. A fire was crackling in the fire place. He paintings on the walls were by local artists, and there were a few pictures standing on the table.

Beatrice returned with her husband.

"I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts, I heard you had some questions." Dumbledore said. "I think I can guess what questions they are. So I will answer them. At the time that your boys got raped, there was a teacher present. He said he would keep out an eye, but I guess he got distracted by some other wrongdoings. But that's not why I'm here," said Dumbledore.

The Creeveys listened carefully. They had never met a fully grown wizard, and from what they heard of their children he was very powerful. So they just nodded.

"Your sons need to deal with this, and Muggle or normal psychiatrists work quite well, but can't really take the painfulness of the memory away. The memory can be erased, but I won't do that. That way the persons who did this don't get what they deserve. What I propose is to send Colin, Dennis and Eleanor on a quest. They will not go alone. A friend of Eleanor will come too. His name is Thomas."

"Do you really think it is necessary, this quest?" asked Adam.

"Indeed. The way they are now, they won't be able to concentrate on their school work. And both your sons are in very important years. Colin will take his NEWTs at the end of the school year and Dennis his OWLs. It determines their careers, later in life," Dumbledore spoke matter-of-factly.

"Ok, ok, they can go on this quest," said Beatrice, looking at her husband. "But our youngest, Fanny, can she join Hogwarts without any problems in September?"

"I'm sure she will. As long as she has the gift of magic!" said Dumbledore. "I will be in touch with you shortly."

Dumbledore stood up and walked away through the door into the starry night.

Read? Review!

**Author notes:** I've got some comments about my Dumbledore being OoC. I apologize for that. But I'm not that good a writer as J.K. And as for the grammar... I found a beta again! So hopefully that will be better.

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	5. Going to Kent

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter --> 

* * *

**Title:** Creeveys in Counselling (05)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Angst  
**Keywords:** letter quest Kent Dumbledore  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** TMB  
**Summary:** The Creeveys receive Dumbledore's letter about the quest.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** The idea of a quest I got from DrT's fic Harry and the Six Virgins. But As you will see it will be kind of a different quest!  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Creeveys in Counselling**

**Chapter 5**

"What was that all about," said Adam Creevey to his wife.

"I guess, that Eleanor, Dennis and Colin are going on a quest. Whatever sort of quest it is, it is supposed to make Colin and Dennis come to terms with what happened," Beatrice said pondering.

"But why does Eleanor have to go also?"

"Well," his wife said, "she was there, she was there when it happened. I guess she was with this friend of her. I've heard her talk about him. He's called Thomas."

"Should we tell them right away?" asked Adam.

"No, lets tell them in the morning. Lets give them one more quiet night of sleep," spoke Beatrice thoughtfully.

*******

_The next morning_

"Colin, Dennis, Eleanor, Fanny! Pleaqse come here!" Beatrice called from the bottom of the stairs.

One by one their children started to slip into the kitchen. Colin, now almost seventeen was first, followed by ten-year old Fanny. Dennis of fifteen and Eleanor of thirteen followed together. Eleanor was holding a letter. Thomas' letter.

"Well, I've called you all here, because the Headmaster was here last night..."

They didn't let their mother finish her sentence.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Colin, Dennis and Eleanor at the same time.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. He told us that you three are to go on a quest of some kind," Beatrice said

"But Colin and me will miss all our appointment with Dr. Spock!" said Dennis.

"The quest will do the same as Dr. Spock, I believe Dumbledore said," said Adam slowly.

"It's just the three of us then..." said Colin.

"No, Thomas will be coming too!" said Eleanor. Holding up the letter the owl had brought from Thomas in the morning. "He writes that Dumbledore showed up in his bedroom while his parents were trying to make a deal on something. And now he's coming with us."

"But Thomas, he's one of them. He's a Slytherin," Dennis protested.

"Not all Slytherins are bad, Dennis. Just most of them. And even though he is the son of a Death Eater doesn't make him just as bad as his father. True, he is a little ambitious, and I know that he asked to be in Slytherin, because he didn't want to disappoint his father," Eleanor retorted.

"But where are we going?" Colin asked.

Right at that moment a handsome barn owl swooped through the open kitchen window and dropped a letter in front of Beatrice.

She quickly read the letter

"What does it say, mummy?" asked little Fanny.

"I'll read it aloud then."

_Mr. and Mrs. Creevey,_

_This is to inform you that Colin, Dennis and Eleanor will be going on to a quest together with Mr. Thomas Avery. The quest will start in Canterbury, Kent, ten o'clock, next Saturday morning. There will be a Portkey there, that will take you to the exact location. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor A.P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards._

"How on earth are we going to get to Kent, darling?" said Beatrice.

"Well it's supposed to be the start of our vacation. Why don't we spent the rest of the day with Fanny in Kent," said Adam.

"I'm going to Kent. Hoorah!" sand Fanny.

Read? Review!

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter --> 

* * *


	6. The quest begins

**Creeveys in Counselling****  
  
Chapter 6**  
  
_Mr. and Mrs. Avery,  
This is to inform you that Thomas will be going on to a quest together with Misters Colin and Dennis Creevey and Ms. Eleanor Creevey. The quest will start in Canterbury, Kent, ten o'clock, next Saturday morning. There will be a Portkey there, that will take you to the exact location.   
Yours sincerely,  
Professor A.P.W.B. Dumbledore  
Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards._  
  
"Aren't they Mudbloods…" spat Jesse to his son.  
"Er… yes?" Thomas said guiltily.  
"Why on earth have you been writing to these Mudbloods?" said Marlene in a sort of tone to match that of Professor Umbridge.   
"Elly is my girlfriend. And Vincent and Gregory did terrible things to her brothers last year at the Mating Ball!" said Thomas indignantly.  
"What then," growled Jesse.  
"They… they raped them. While I was with Elly. Draco wanted me to rape Elly too!" said Thomas.  
"Well, have you?"  
"No, I couldn't. I only knew after the Ball what Draco's intentions were. But can I go?"  
"The boss says you can… he wants you to find out as much about that 'Mudblood-loving fool' as you can. We'll be entertaining the Masons more often. You know who that deranged nephew of them is? It's that stupid Harry Potter."  
"Who is the boss anyway… I thought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named died last year."  
"Yes, he did. The Potter Boy is going to die for killing our beloved master! But you want to know who the boss is? Actually we've got two. Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. It's too bad that they are women!"  
Marlene Avery shot an angry look at her husband.  
"WHAT? There are people that aren't willing to listen to them," said Jesse.  
"Bellatrix is pregnant with the child of the Dark Lord though. Rodolphus wasn't too pleased when he found out, and turned traitor before the demise of our beloved leader. The bastard. We'll get him too!"  
  
***  
  
_Saturday morning 10 am in Canterbury, Kent _  
Thomas Avery stood together with his parents near the Portkey when they saw all six Creeveys arive. Eleanors eyes seemed to sparkle, just like Thomas'   
When they were properly introduced by Thomas and Eleanor. The three Creeveys and Thomas took the Portkey and were instantly transported to an island, far away from England.   
They stood on the beach, dropping the old boot that had been the Portkey. The island was tropical and it was very warm. You could hear the sea around them, the birds in the bush on the edge of the beach were singing. But they had a feeling they weren't alone. They could hear strange noises that couldn't be made by any beast, but a human, wizard or Muggle. 


	7. Louise the Bone Eater

**Creeveys in Counselling****  
  
Chapter 7**  
  
Eleanor nearly jumped in Thomas' arms. She was scared. She had expected that Dumbledore would send them to a place where they would be alone.   
"What was that?" she asked.  
"I don't know," said Thomas. "Lets find out!"  
They moved in a row towards the noise. The closer they came they understood it was singing. They were getting closer. Now they could hear what was sung.  
"Just call me an island sleaze. All my body is yours for free. This is who I long to be: Louise the Bone Eater!"  
"Did she just said 'Bone Eater'?" Colin dared to ask.  
Dennis nodded. "She's after our bones."  
"Which bone then? You know I chat sometimes with some of these American I meet online. And according to them it's also a slang name for penis," said Eleanor.  
The boys looked if the water was burning.   
"It still could be that it's only bird bones! It don't necessarily have to mean human bones!" she said reassuring them slightly.  
They got to an open space in the trees where a large witch was seated before a cauldron full of a potion of some kind. She was big, and wore only a skirt made out of dragon hide and a matching bra.   
"Who's there?" she said at the sound of a breaking twig under Colins foot.  
"W-we," said Eleanor in a squeaky voice.  
"You must be the people Dumbledore sent," she said.  
They nodded.  
"How silly of me to forget. Well my name is Louise. And I see Eleanor is the only girl, Thomas most be the taller one. And which one of you is Colin and who Dennis?"  
"I'm Colin," said Colin.   
He still wasn't big. All Creeveys were small. No wonder Ron Weasley had always called them midgets. They did look like midgets.  
"Nice to meet you, all. I'm terribly sorry what happy to you Colin and to you Dennis. But here it's all for themselves. The Ministry gave you permission to use magic as long as the quest lasts. So I will now dress you in proper island clothes."  
With a wave of her own wand the clothes of the four youngsters disappeared. They all tried to cover themselves up.   
"Don't cover yourselves up, people. Let the breeze calm you down. Take a swim in the water, it's lovely," Louise responded.   
"It will clean you if you feel unclean. It will heal your wounds, when you are wounded. Even wounds to ones pride. There is just one thing it doesn't do. It doesn't make you forget, sadly."   
It was only when Louise had said this that they heard the waterfall with the lake at the bottom of the waterfall.   
They forgot that they were naked and walked to the lake. Colin and Dennis went to stand under the waterfall, to let the feeling of uncleanness be washed off them. There wounded pride healed. They indeed didn't forget what had happened, but they realised that it wasn't their fault. Eleanor loved to swim in the lake, just like Thomas did. The lost their shyness their wounds also healed. The wounds that had been put on them, because they could have saved Colin and Dennis from the ordeal that had happened to them. 


	8. Conversations around the campfire

**Creeveys in Counselling****  
  
Chapter 8  
  
**Louise had conjured some new clothes for them. So after they got out of the water they had more island proof clothes to put on. Eleanor wore a skirt made of mermaid-scales and a coconut-bra. Thomas wore only a pair of shorts made of snakeskin. While both Colin and Dennis were wearing shorts of tiger skins   
"And how are you all feeling now?" asked Louise.  
"Better," said Dennis honestly.   
"Me too," Colin agreed with his brother.   
"That lake made us feel better, it washed all the dirty, and guilty feelings away," said Eleanor wisely.   
"That is indeed what the lake does," Louise said. "The lake cleans your soul. And that is partially why Dumbledore has send you four here!"  
"I knew he send us here for a reason, but he never told us the reason!" Theodore said slowly.  
"He did what he thought was most likely for you to leave the past the past, and do some justice over the people who made you go through this all," answered Louise. "This is just the first part of your journey to recovery. You will spend some time here on this island with me. I will teach you to defend yourselves from attackers, and a way to deal with your attackers."  
There was a pause before Theodore asked: "Why are you called Louise the Bone Eater?"  
"That is a long story, Theo. But I'm going to tell you," Louise said this seemingly calm.  
"In America the word Bone is also used to call the male reproductive organ,"   
Theodore, Dennis and Colin instantly put there hands before their crutch.  
"Don't worry guys, I wasn't finished. And I am quite good at making them disappear. It's still there, but no one can see it, except the caster of the spell," Louise said.  
"Do you have to be intimate with them to make …it disappear?" Eleanor asked.  
"Not necessarily, but there are degrees of intimacy. I always used my mouth, but it can be done by hand, even by tight spaces like a hole in a wall or a hollow tree trunk," Louise replied.  
"Do you know anyone that fitted it in a hole in a wall?" Colin asked disgusted at the idea.  
"My friend Eric did that once. Too bad his sister was on the other side of the wall, otherwise it would have been fun!" Louise said.  
"He slept with his sister?" said Eleanor. She didn't believe her ears. "How low can you sink?"  
"Well, there are much worse cases I have seen. Girls as young as twelve pregnant, a woman who cut of her husband's 'it', as you call it, when he tried to rape her…"  
"That's horrible," Dennis said. "I can't even think of being that close to either Eleanor or Fanny. And neither can Colin.   
"I don't have any sisters, or brothers for that matter. But I can stand to be close to YOUR sister Eleanor, Dennis!" Theodore said. 


	9. Great wisdom for such an age

**Creeveys in Counselling****  
  
Chapter 9  
  
**"You want to be with Eleanor?" Colin asked Theodore.  
"Yes, I love her," Theodore replied softly so that Eleanor wouldn't here him.  
"What do your parents think of that?"  
"They hate it, they actually almost forbid me from going on this quest. But they said that I had to find some things out, about Dumbledore. Of course I will tell him that we haven't seen him. Which is true in a way." Theodore said still in nothing more than a whisper.   
"Ok, lets be friends. I really don't think you wanted to hurt Eleanor, or that you now what these friends are planning," said Colin  
"Sure, and you can call me Theo. Only my mum and dad call me Theodore. I hate it when they say it in its entirety. It's just that it reminds me too much of their friends. Like the son of my dad's friend Nott is also called Theodore. I don't like him very much. He helped organise the Mating Ball too. He was just snogging his girlfriend Morag the whole Ball."   
"How come you were sorted in Slytherin anyway?"  
"Well, I guess because of my family, but also because I'm ambitious. I just want to get the most out of my study of magic. Not only the learning, but also all the parties, which Slytherins can attend. I don't want to be high up in the Slytherin crowd, but sometimes it can come in handy to know people with money!" Theodore said.   
"Well, I don't know why I was sorted into Gryffindor. I wasn't brave at all, I just let it happen…"  
"You are brave," Theodore comforted Colin. "Both Crabbe and Goyle were thrice as big as you and Dennis. There wasn't much you could do. It is brave to take it like a man like you and Dennis do and have done. Ok, there are times when it will be bad and full of unpleasant memories, but you need a friend to talk to. Maybe I am not the best person, but I am better than Dennis I think. If you talk only to Dennis, you'll be miserable together!"  
"How did you become so wise?" Colin asked.  
"Well, mum read some Muggle psychology magazines for their meeting with the Masons. And since dad wasn't at home, she read them aloud to me!" answered Theodore.  
"Ok, but I still don't see how I was brave…"  
"You were brave, because you went and got some help." Theodore said. "Dumbledore said it was from some Muggle called Dr. Spock. I saw a picture of him. He has nasty pointy ears. He should get them treated. He was in one of those magazines too. You were brave because you told someone about what had happened to you at the Mating Ball. Being brave is in little things, also big ones, but mostly it are the little things that do it. It is just the way that you deal with things. Like when we heard Louise sing earlier on the beach, about her being a Bone Eater…"  
"That was scary, but I stood my ground didn't I? Eleanor was scared though. She must be if she jumps right into someone's arms." Colin smiled at the thought that he truly was brave. He'd have to sent Dennis to Theodore too. Theo had helped him, he could do the same for Dennis. And for the first time Colin understood why Dumbledore had put the four of them together on this island with Louise. 


	10. Getting closer

**Creeveys in Counselling****  
  
Chapter 10  
  
**Slowly Eleanor walked towards Thomas  
"Hi Tom," she said.  
"Hi Elly," Thomas replied.  
"Thank you, for talking to Colin and Dennis. It made them feel a whole lot better!" Eleanor gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"It was nothing, really!" Thomas said, blushing like mad.   
"What exactly did you say to them to make them feel better, to make them like you more?" Eleanor wondered.  
"Well, they were wondering why the Sorting Hat placed them in Gryffindor. They felt that they hadn't been brave. That they weren't brave. But they are extremely brave. I don't know what I would have done if it had happened to me," Thomas said. "And what I did to make them like me more? I lent them a listening ear, and I am a Slytherin… they seem slippery and can make many friends. They have many high placed friends in general, you know. Because we are so ambitious. But the main thing I did do to make them like me, is falling in love with you!"  
"Don't say it, if you don't mean it, Tom!" Elly said anxiously.  
"But the thing is that I DO mean it! I have always loved you, but I thought you fancied Midas…" Thomas confessed.  
"True, Midas is handsome and it has some advantages that he is Snape's son… But he's not my type. You know when almost all girl seem to fall for this one guy, there are always some that don't. And I am one of those," Elly said explaining. "Midas is very nice, but the thing is… I love you Thomas!"  
"Oh, Elly!" Tom pulled Elly near him into a tight hug. When they broke apart Tom kissed Elly deeper than he had ever done before.   
It was wonderful. Sure they had kissed before. And it hadn't stayed with kissing alone… he had even got her undressed. But that was before… before they knew what had happened to her brothers at the same time.  
This was different. This time it wasn't some fancy Ball, it was just a romantic tropical island. But in a way it was the same as before. It needed not much to get her undressed, they were wearing their island gear.   
'Those coconut bra's probably weren't a pleasure to wear,' Tom thought as the same bra pressed hard into his chest. Also just like before was the fact that Colin and Dennis were probably close by, although he was sure they were having a more pleasurable time than at the Ball.   
Louise wouldn't be far off too, and there were always the several wild animals that lived on the island. One of them was actually breathing down his neck…  
Thomas jumped up and grabbed his wand tightly. His heart was beating very fast, both from the kiss, the thoughts he had had moments before as the fact that someone or something had been breathing down his neck…   
He shielded Eleanor out of sight with his body. There was something in the bushes where they had made themselves comfortable in front.   
"Who is there! Come out, where I can see you!" Thomas yelled. 


	11. Matilda

**Creeveys in Counselling****  
  
Chapter 11  
  
**Tom saw two eyes emerge from the bushes, looking directly at him and Elly.   
A cheetah jumped out of the bushes. But in the second that Tom had blinked with his eyes, the cheetah had gone and there stood a girl of about fifteen years old.   
"Hello," she said. "My name is Matilda. Professor Dumbledore said you needed me here..."  
"You're an animagus?" Elly said and a surprised voice.  
"Yes, I haven't figured out that I could do it until recently. But it works like a charm!" Matilda said.  
"We'll take you to the rest," said Thomas eagerly.  
Slowly they made their way up to the camping site where they had found Louise on the first day.   
"Hi, everbody. This is Matilda. We found her near the beach. Professor Dumbledore send her believe…" said Elly. "The woman is Louise, the biggest of the two boys there is my brother Colin, the other my brother Dennis. This is my friend Thomas and I'm Eleanor."  
"Nice to meet you all. It's strange to be so far away during the summer. I live with my adopted mother and my adopted aunt in my aunts institution," Matilda explained.   
"But you are a witch?" Colin asked, blushing.  
"Yes, I go to Beauxbatons. I will be a fifth year. And as Thomas and Eleanor will tell you I'm also an animagus. I can turn into a cheetah," she explained.  
"There has to be a reason why Dumbledore send you here, after talking to Madame Maxime, doesn't he?" Dennis asked.  
"Sure, Madame Maxime explained it a bit to me. She told me what happened the last year during the Ball. And she wanted me to bring you into contact with my aunt Agatha. She runs Mrs. Trunchbull Centre for the Deranged and Mad."   
"Wait a second," Colin said as Matilda had said this. "I've read a book about you. A muggle book. You are a Muggle-born right? and your dad used to sell overpriced cars. It did say that you had magical powers."  
"Indeed, mum and dad didn't understand it. Nor did my brother. But my teacher, now my adoptive mother Miss Honey did understand it. She's a squib. And her aunt hates her for it. Aunt Agatha even taught at my school, she was the principle," Matilda said.  
"I remember it, too" Dennis said. "Although I was only five, I heard mum and dad talk about it with Colin. How come she never used magic? Or was so scared by it?"  
"I guess she used magic for some things. To harm us little, and make the cupboard she locked children in get smaller or bigger. I guess she was scared, because she doesn't believe in ghosts. She was in St. Mungo's for a while," Matilda said matter-of-factly.  
"Dumbledore must want Crabbe and Goyle to spend some time at your aunts Centre. It would suit them. Is she still that bad?" siad Eleanor.   
"No, but she can be and after children, teenage boys are next on her list of pesky critters!" Matilda knew this was the answers they were hoping for. 


	12. A new arrival?

**Chapter 12  
**  
Louise let all of them take another swim in the lake and laid some new clothes for Matilda on the bank. It was a bra made out of shells and a skirt of a scaly material, probably mermaidtailskin.  
They ate out that night, dining on fish. Colin was sitting next to Matilda. He was quite infatuated with her. In a way he had already fallen in love with her. She made him forget all the harm Crabbe and Goyle had caused to him and Dennis at least for the moment.   
Love still was a powerful medicine. Colin knew that it were the feelings of love and friendship that had allowed his friend Harry to escape the darkest wizard of all times, Lord Voldemort, more than anyone else and eventually killed him with it. Maybe that same power could help Dennis and him in his fight against Crabbe and Goyle, in the battle for justice! He only had to find a girlfriend for Dennis too! There was this Hufflepuff in Elly's year that would be quite nice for him. What was her name again? Suddenly he remembered: Hyacinth. I should ask Dumbledore…  
***  
But there was no need to. Dumbledore seemed to know what Colin had thought of, and had send Louise an owl. As she called a meeting the next day, she read Dumbledore's letter to them.  
  
_Louise,  
I hope Matilda has arrived ok. If not I hope I'll be hearing from you. I will send another girl on this quest. She will be arriving next morning on the beach. Her name is Hyacinth.  
Albus Dumbledore_  
  
"Cindy is joining us?" Eleanor asked.  
"It surely seems like it," Louise answered.   
"I know why Dumbledore is sending Hyacinth," Colin said.  
"Why then?" asked Dennis. He still had no clue.  
"Well. Do you remember how Harry defeated You-Know-Who last year?"  
"We all remember that, Colin!" Thomas said. "My dad at least made sure that I did. I still hear him say: 'Never underestimate the power of love, Thomas. It is what brought our beloved leader to an end!' I still have to puke when he speaks to me in that way!"  
"Indeed, Harry did it with the power of his emotions. The power of friendship and love for those who were closest to him. This is a similar situation. To get stronger an able to do justice to those who are of have hurt us, we have to receive love and give love…" Colin explained.  
"That sounds about right," Elly answered. "Colin has Matilda now. I guess Dumbledore will send Hyacinth for Dennis!"  
Colin blushed as did Matilda. They really started to fall for each other.   
"But why do I have to be the one to get a girlfriend next?" Dennis said desperately.  
"You are the only one left, little brother. I have Thomas and Colin has Matilda. And Fanny is too young. And Louise, well I guess Louise will have someone also," Elly said. "And besides, Cindy is nice! She wasn't at the Ball, but she's been through a lot. Just ask her. I think she can do with a swim in the lake too!"  
"Ok, then," Dennis said. He still was quite hesitant. But he knew there was no way out of this humiliation. How could Dumbledore, his brother and his sister know that he fancied Hyacinth since she joined Hogwarts three years ago? 


	13. Cindy Hawthorne

**Chapter 13  
  
**"Why did Dumbledore send me here on this beach," Hyacinth thought as she had arrived on the island beach. "I know my parents said that he wanted me to go on some quest or another. But why would a quest start on a beach of a tropical island? And where is the welcoming party?"  
Just as Hyacinth had thought this, she heard a familiar voice.  
"She's here," Elly said. "Hello Cindy, had a nice trip?"  
"Yes, Elly. What are you doing here? Are you also on the quest thing?"  
"Yes. Together with my brothers Colin and Dennis, my friend Thomas and Colin's girlfriend Matilda. There's also a woman here called Louise."  
"Dennis is here? Oh no, he can't see me in this. I'm not properly dressed…" Hyacinth said.  
"You get other clothes from Louise. More like mine and Matilda's…" said Elly in answer to Cindy.  
"But that's even worse than what I'm wearing now. What do the boys wear?" she said, eyeing Elly closely.  
"Something similar. Mostly some animal hide. You can ask her if she will give you a dress of some material…"   
"I'll try that… her he is already!" Cindy whispered.   
Indeed Dennis, Colin, Thomas, Matilda and Louise came out of the forest in their island attire.   
"Hi Hyacinth," Louise said. "Can we call you Cindy?"  
"S-sure," Cindy stuttered. Somehow being near Dennis always made her stutter.   
"Well Cindy, you probably now most of the people here. You know The Creeveys, this is Tom, Elly's boyfriend," Louise said pointing at Thomas. "The other girl is Matilda, Colin's girlfriend. And I am Louise. Head of this island for now at least."   
"Do you know why I am here exactly?" Cindy asked.  
"Well, Dumbledore said that you had gone through a hard time of some sort, probably something to match what Colin and Dennis went through at the Mating Ball," Thomas said. "So you are here to get stronger and overcome the pains of the past and help in the battle for justice."  
"Something happened to you, Dennis?" Cindy asked, blushing.  
"Yes. Colin and me got raped by those Seventh Year Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle at the Mating Ball. It was the worst mistake of our lives going there. We've had some therapy for it, with some weird guy with pointed ears called Spock. But then Dumbledore send us here to Louise…" Dennis said avoiding Cindy's eyes.   
"You probably want to know what has happened to me, right?" Cindy asked.  
"Yes, we want to know. But first you need to go swim in the lake and heal some more!" Louise said.   
On their way to the lake they hardly talked. The couples walked hand in hand. As did Dennis and Cindy, since Louise was walking alone leading them towards the lake. Besides the others were to busy with themselves. Dennis still couldn't imagine how lucky he was, walking here with Cindy on a tropical island. It was regrettable that it needed a life-shattering experience to get them together. He never wanted it to happen this way, but in a way he began to feel some gratitude towards Crabbe and Goyle. They had brought him closer to the love of his life, maybe even so close as two people could get. He couldn't forgive Crabbe or Goyle for what they had done, but it had brought him Cindy, it had brought Colin Matilda… 


	14. Cindy's difficulties

**Chapter 14  
  
**As Cindy settled next to Dennis on the tree trunks in front of the fire, she knew she had to tell her story.  
Nathaniel Hawthorne wasn't her real father. Her mother told her before she died. Edith Hawthorne had feared for her life when she told her daughter the truth. And it turned out she was right to do so, because a few days afterwards Nathaniel murdered Edith in front of Cindy!  
The time that followed was not easy for her. She was mourning the death of her mother, while Nathaniel acted as though nothing had happened. It came up to a point that Cindy showed magic.   
She hadn't know she was a witch, her mother certainly wasn't one, so maybe she got it from her father.   
When she first set eyes on her dad, he turned out to be an ill-tempered man, but he had the same straight black hair as her, although hers seemed a lot less greasy. The noses were also very similar, although hers was, thank God, a bit smaller than his. But whereas he had green eyes, Cindy had her mother's magnificent blue eyes.   
She had learned her fathers name by heart. It was the only thing her mother could tell her about her father… His name was Severus Snape.  
"Snape is your dad?" asked Colin horror struck.  
"Yes, but I haven't told him," Cindy said apologising.   
"Where do you go during the summers, then?" Dennis asked  
"Well, I live with my aunt and uncle in Sotherton," she said.  
"That's so far from where we live! We live in Taunton…" Dennis said with a sad face.  
"We also live quite far away from you two," said Theo, " but more in the middle. We live in Maidstone in Kent. We only live there because Mum likes the name!"  
"Oh, you sad thing," Louise said pulling Cindy into a tight hug.  
"What happened to Nathaniel?" Theodore asked, when Louise and Cindy broke apart.  
"He's imprisoned, but from what I hear he joined some anti-magic group. He thinks of us as mutants…"  
"That sounds like some cartoon I have seen," Dennis said. "It's called the 'X-men' . The Muggles fight them, while the group of mutants called the 'X-men' try to befriend the Muggles."  
"Indeed, just like that! Only it's not mutants that they are after. It are witches and wizards!"  
Cindy knew they knew what she meant and she was so grateful that finally somebody believed her, that she even didn't mind the clothes anymore. Her dragonhide skirt and bra matched well with her long black hair.  
***  
Dennis held her hand, squeezing it every once and a while. Just to make sure that she was there, that she wasn't a mirage a figment of his imagination.  
Theo smiled while he looked first at Dennis and Cindy, then at Colin and Matilda and finally at Eleanor. He knew they needed support and TLC to get over what happened to each one of them and they were surely getting it now.  
***  
Before long it was already time to go home. Stage one of the healing process had been completed. Matilda owned an owl and would send messages to Colin as frequent as she could. The rest would be able to meet back at school.  
At home everything was already packed for their first day of school, since it was the 31st of August. Even Fanny was found jumping with joy. She had had her letter. She was coming too.  
Dumbledore hadn't made any surprise visits, but surely he would tell what stage two of the healing process would be all about! 


End file.
